raymanfanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rayman in My Little Pony: The Movie
Rayman in My Little Pony: The Movie '''- gra komputerowa.Crossorver gry Raymana i My Little Pony, dziejąca się w czasie filmu.Premiera nastąpiła w czasie premiery filmu. Fabuła Stadko dzielnych kucyków '''wraz bohaterawi Rozdroży Marzeń staje oko w oko ze swoimi największymi wrogami. Złowrogi Storm King wraz tajemniczym Mr. Darkiem postanawią wykraść całą magię z ich rodzinnego królestwa Equestrii. By ją odzyskać, dzielni bohaterowie wyruszą w pełną przygód podróż, podczas której zyskają nowych przyjaciół jak morskie kucyki czy dobroduszni piraci, przeżyją wiele emocjonujących i zabawnych perypetii i po raz kolejny udowodnią, że przyjaźń to magia! Uwaga!: '''fragment, oznaczony na '''grubo '''oznacza że fabuła, lekko się zmnieniła. a znak (...) oznacza że słowa lub fragmentu nie ma (Tutaj 0) Rozgrywka Rozgrywka, jest połączeniem Raymana 2 i Raymana 3.Pedostajemy się krainy, dzięki mapie która jest podobna do mapy z Raymana 2 (Wersji PS4 i XONE oraz PC z portem Nintendo 64/PC/PSX, a wersji PS3, X360 oraz NS z portem na Dreamcasta), dzięki czemu możemy dostać się do poprzednich map. Jak zwykle, bohater może skakać strzelać i latać helikopterem.Dostajemy moce od Ly a mocami są Energetyczna Pięść, Długi Kopter (trzeba srebre lumy, żeby długa latać) a ostatnią jest Zmuchiwanie. Jak w Raymanie 3, mamy puszki które dają jakeś moce, lecz tutaj więkoszość pochodzi z anulowanego Raymana 4, a dwie są oryginalne.Po dordze spotykamy Małaki, Ulgette, Dzieci Globoska i Clarka ora Carmen.Zbieramy klatki i stowrzeniani. Postacie Bohaterowie * Rayman * Globox * Murfy * Mane 6 ** Twilight Sparkle ** Applejack ** Fluttershy ** Rainbow Dash ** Rarity ** Pinkie Pie * Spike * Wielki Mimunus * Małaki * Clark * Carmen * Polokus (tylko wersja PC-towa) * Kosmita Joe * Capper * Dobrzy Piraci ** Kapitan Celaeno ** Reszta załogi * Królowa Novo * Księżniczka Skytar Złoczyńcy * Grubber (zreformowany) * Tempest Shadow (zreformowana) * Storm King (Śmierć) * Mr. Dark (Śmierć) Wersja polska '''Wersja polska: SDI Media Polska na zlecenie Monolith Films Reżyseria: Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska Dialogi: Ewa Mart Teksty piosenek: Zofia Jaworowska Kierownictwo muzyczne: Juliusz Kamil Dźwięk: * Piotr Zygo (dialogi), * Łukasz Fober, Sergio Pinilla (piosenki) Montaż: Piotr Zygo Kierownictwo produkcji: Beata Jankowska, Ewa Krawczyk Wystąpili: * Jacek Kopczyński – Rayman * Paweł Szczesny – Globox * Tomasz Steciuk – Murfy * Magdalena Krylik – Twilight Sparkle * Agnieszka Mrozińska – Rainbow Dash * Monika Pikuła – ** Applejack (dialogi) ** Ly * Anna Sochacka – Applejack (piosenki) * Julia Kołakowska-Bytner – Pinkie Pie * Małgorzata Szymańska – Fluttershy * Monika Kwiatkowska – Rarity * Dominika Kluźniak – Spike * Anna Sroka-Hryń – Tempest Shadow * Katarzyna Sawczuk – Księżniczka Skystar * Tomasz Borkowski – Storm King * Szymon Roszak – Grubber * Olga Szomańska – Songbird Serenade * Marcin Mroziński – Cappe * Katarzyna Dąbrowska – Królowa Novo * Barbara Kurdej-Szatan – Kapitan Celae * Janusz Zadura – ** Małaki ** Król Teensienów (Wielki Miminus) W pozostałych rolach: * Mikołaj Klimek – ** Bulk Biceps ** Livingstony ** Duży Livingstone * Cezary Kwieciński – ** Żołnierz Mrówka ** Strażnicy Seaquestrii ** Sługa Mr. Darka * Waldemar Barwiński – ** Kamieni Ludzie ** Pirat Papuga ** Papuga w pirackim Gnieździe ** Pirania * Wojciech Paszkowski – ** Łowcy ** Łowcy najperzy * Zbigniew Konopka – ** Oficer Armii Storm Kinga ** Majtek Piratów Papug ** Clark * Sławomir Pacek – Fotograf * Elżbieta Futera-Jędrzejewska – Księżniczka Celestia * Brygida Turowska-Szymczak – Księżniczka Luna * Katarzyna Łaska – Księżniczka Cadance * Agnieszka Wiśniewska – Derpy * Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska – ** Begoniaxa ** Ulgette ** Carmen * Tomasz Marzecki – Łowca Nagród * Tomasz Błasiak – Joe '''(wersja PC-towa) * Jan Kulczycki – Polokus (wersja PC-towa) * Maksymilian Michasiów – 'Joe '(wersja konsolowa) Piosenki * "Hall of the Doors" (Rayman 2) * "The Woods of Light-First Dawn" (Rayman 2) * ""The Woods of Light" (Rayman 2) * "On the Font Lines" (Rayman 2) * "Ly the Fairy" (Rayman 2) * "The Walk of Life" (Rayman 2 2D Prototype) * "Paratroopers" (Rayman 2) * "The Marshals" (Rayman 2) * "The Grologht" (Rayman 2) * "Crypts Rayman" (Rayman Arena/M) * "Crypts Henchamn 800 (Rayman Arena/M) * "Crypts Ly" (Rayman Arena/M) * "Check It Out, The Fairy Council!" (Rayman 3) * "The Fairy Council-Under the Starlight" (Rayman 3) * "Murfy's is Trouble" (Rayman 3) * "The Clearleaf Forest" (Rayman 3) * "Heckler" (Rayman 3) * "The Summit Beyond the Clouds" (Rayman 3) * "The Tower of Leptys" (Rayman 3) bonusowe: W meniu głównym można kupić za lumy piosenki z poprzednich części.Moża też ustawić na jakch poziomach może być tak grana piosenka. * World Map (Rayman 1 (Odblokowaną za 100 lumów )pobieraliśmy na Steama mamy odblokowaną) * First Steps (Rayman 1 (Odblokowaną za 100 lumów)pobieraliśmy na Steama mamy odblokowaną) * Deep Forest (Rayman 1 (Odblokowaną za 300 lumów)) * Bzzit Attacks (Rayman 1 (Odblokowaną za 700 lumów)) * Candy Party (Rayman 1 (Oblokowaną za 800 lumów)) * Cow Tossing 1 (Rayman: Szalone Kórliki (Odblokowaną za 900 lumów(na PS3 800 lumów)) * Cow Tossing 2 (Rayman: Szalone Kórliki (Odblokowaną za 900 lumów) * Carrot Juice (Rayman: Szalone Kórliki (Odblokowaną za 1000 lumów) * You Win! (Rayman: Szalone Kórliki (Odblokowaną za 1001 lumów(na PS3 i X360 1000 lumów)) * Ready? (Rayman: Szalone Kórliki (Odblokowaną za 1600 lumów) * Escape at the Night (Rayman: Szalone Kórliki (Odblokowaną za 2000 lumów(pobieraliśmy na Steama mamy odblokowaną)) * The Hall of Doors N64 (Rayman 2 (Odblokowaną za 2014 lumów(na PS3 i X360 i NS jako główna''')) * Pirate Machinery N64 (Rayman 2 (Odblokowaną za 2210 lumów)) * Razorbeard's Plan (Rayman 3 GBA (Odblokowaną na 2425 lumów)) * Forgotten Forest (Rayman 3 GBA (Odblokowaną za 2425 lumów)) * Hoodlums (Rayman 3 GBA (Odblokowaną za 2566 lumów)) * Magna Mayhem (Rayman 3 GBA (Odblokowaną za 2788 lumów)) * Cow-Bunnies (RSK 2 ND (Odblokowaną za 2889 lumów)) * Rabbids Band (RSK 2 ND (Odblokowaną za 2889 lumów)) * Classroom (RSK 2 NS (Odblokowaną za 9019 lumów)) * The Final Showdon (Rayman Origins Beta (Odblokowaną za 9020 lumów)) Wczesna produkcja *Rayman in My Little Pony: The Movie (wczesna produkcja) Ciekawostki * W wersji na PC, PS4 i XONE jest grana piosenka "The Hall of Doors", a w wersji PS3, X360 i NS to ta sama lecz wersji z Nintnedno 64. * Jest to pierwszy crossorver z Raymanen i innym światem. * Duży Livingstone, pojawił się wczesniej w "Rayman: Księga czarów" z 1998r. * Pojawiają się też inne piosenki z gry Rayman 2 i Rayman 3 oraz Rayman M Arena. * W wersji PC-towej pojawia się Polokus, kiedy to śni mu się koszmar o nowym wrogu, lecz w wersji konsolowej mamy usuniętą scene z My Little Pony: Film. * W wersji konsolowej Joe, ma inny głos niż wersji PC-towej.Nieznany przyczyny dubbingu. * Postacie z Raymana 1 2 i 3, powracają są to np:Ly, Clark, Carmen, Begoniaxa i Joe Kosmita. * Jeśli dobrze przyjżymy się pękniętej twarzy Mr. Darka możemy oko demona. * Większośc mocy pochodzi z anulowanego Raymana 4 np:Boxer, lecz jedna jest oryginalna czyli Morska Ryba. * Jest to pierwsze wystąpienie fotograba od Raymana 1.Wczesniej miał się pojawić w Raymanaie: Origins, lecz nie wystąpił. ** Fotograf, nie działa jako punkt zapisu bo mamy zielone lumy, za to pełni role tabeli.Szensie kiedy kończymy poziom, robi nam zdjęcie pojawia się licznik i mówi: "100% do twojego konta" lub "1 lub 2 lumów brakuje.Lepiej znów zbierz żeby konto było pełne". * W drugiej połowie napisach końcowych, słychać Disco Dance z RO. Galeria Rayman (Gothic681).png|Rayman Globox (Gothic681).png|Globox Murfy (Gothic681).png|Murfy MLP_The_Movie_Twilight_Sparkle_official_artwork_2.png|Twilight Sparkle MLP_The_Movie_Applejack_official_artwork.png|AppleJack MLP_The_Movie_Fluttershy_official_artwork.png|Fluttershy MLP_The_Movie_Pinkie_Pie_official_artwork.png|Pinkie Pie MLP_The_Movie_Rainbow_Dash_official_artwork.png|Rainbow Dash MLP_The_Movie_Rarity_official_artwork.png|Rarity MLP_The_Movie_Spike_official_artwork_2.png|Spike MLP_The_Movie_The_Storm_King_official_artwork.png|Storm King Rayman Mr Dark by kittydemonchild.png|Mr Dark MLP_The_Movie_Tempest_Shadow_official_artwork.png|Tempest Shadow MLP_The_Movie_Grubber_official_artwork.png|Grubber Pozostali MLP_The_Movie_Songbird_Serenade_official_artwork.png|Songbird Serenade MLP_The_Movie_Capper_official_artwork.png|Capper MLP_The_Movie_Captain_Celaeno_official_artwork.png|Kapitan Celaeno MLP_The_Movie_Princess_Skystar_official_artwork.png|Księżniczka Skytar MLP_The_Movie_Queen_Novo_official_artwork.png|Królowa Novo Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry 3D